


a literal mess (group chat)

by americantragedy



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, groupchat, hollywood unDORKS, oh boy this is gonna be a mess, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americantragedy/pseuds/americantragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these 5 guys in the same school decide that they'll make a group chat just for fun.</p><p>it turns out to be hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh god

JD has added dylan, g, Matty & Charles to the group.

 **JD:** what the shit is up

 **g:** what is this

 **Matty:** I'm in class can you stop

 **JD:** shut up

 **JD:** i figured we should talk through this during school

 **dylan:** why wtf cant u just wait til lunch its in like 15 minutes and besides we have same classes too

 **dylan:** u clingy

 **Charles:** wild

 **JD:** yeah us two have a lot but i have like 1 class with matt and thats it

 **g:** we all know this is gonna die out in one day but ok man

 **Charles:** wild

 **Matty:** Okay but I agree with J like we should talk more

 **g:** you sound like some single mother with 4 kids trying to bring the family together but everyone knows the kids prefer the dad

 **dylan:** IM CHOKGI

 **Charles:** stop

 **Charles:** sheep is gonna get his feelings hurt

 **JD** : a heartbreaking story

 **dylan:** truly a tragedy,,

 **Matty:** SHUR UP

 **Matty:** Shut*

 **g:** im sorry matthew

 **Matty:** Your joke wasn't even funny in the first place?

 **JD:** note the ? lmaooo

 **Charles:** i bet my dick he laughed but hes still offended

 **Matty:** I'm not fucking offended Jordon just drop it

 **g:** i just heard jorel snicker in the back

 **JD:** oh

 **g:** everyone looked at you too

 **JD:** oh... ok

 **Charles:** some kids just locked our teacher out of the classroom

 **dylan:** i did that in elementary school everybody thought i was the coolest person

 **JD:** they were horribly wrong youre the biggest loser ive seen

 **dylan:** thanks bro i love you too

 **JD:** ..

 **Charles:**  um dyl

 **dylan:** what

 **dylan:** OH

 **dylan:**  OHH

 **dylan:** no homo 

 

 

 

a/n: i swear to fuck this is gonna die like every single one of my fics that ive published but this is fun


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who

**Charles:** guys i made a new friend

 **Matty:** You don't have friends

 **g:** smh

Charles has added Daniel to the group.

 **Daniel:** hello

 **JD:** its me

 **Daniel:** what?

 **dylan:** he doesnt get it lmao whatttt 

 **dylan:** im just kiddin hey whats up daniella

 **Daniel:** its daniel 

 **dylan:** sure whatever u say gabriela

 **g:** who is you

 **Charles:**  danny has been in our school for like 3 days???? he was in the same science class as me

 **g:** oh cool 

 **Daniel:** yeah... so who are all of you besides Jordon?

 **g:**  well my names george ragan 

 **Matty:** I'm Matthew but call me Matt or Matty

 **JD:** Jorel Decker, hi

 **dylan:** im dylan alvarex funny man king kong dyl whatever the fuck u wanna call me idgaf

 **dylan:** alvarez

 **JD:** ALVAREX

 **g:** i didnt know you were into dinosaurs

 **Daniel:** alright. Daniel Murillo, nice to meet yall.

 **JD:** your name deadass sounds like almadillo

 **JD:** how do you spell that what the fuck

 **dylan:** more like almadilly rite;)

 **Charles:** shut the fuck up dyldo ur one self-loving bastard

 **g:** why do you sound like a couple breaking up

 **Matty:**  Because that is excactly what they are

 **g:**  matt will you calm down youll suck jordons dick when the time comes

 **Daniel:** WHAT

 **dylan:**  i cant unsee

 **JD:** dylan peter im gonna kill you for saying that im SUFFERING

 **dylan:** WELL SORRY DUDE

 **g:** why yall complaining.....its free gay porn

 **Charlie:** first of all

 **Charlie:** what

 **Charlie:** second do you know what porn is

 **Charlie:** third id totally let matt suck my dick 

 **g:** thats disgusting what the hell

 **dylan:** we all know youd give jordy a good succ, george

 **JD:** maybe even a good fucc

 **dylan:** perhaps

 **g:** what the fukc im 

 **Daniel:** i have no idea whats going on

 **JD:** shit dyl did u realise george was literally connecting jordon to porn im screaming

 **Daniel:** sidenote: jorel is not screaming he is sitting two seats away from me

 **dylan:** OH MY GO DLMAO

 **g:** shut the fuck up im gonna jump out of the window im in the third floor

 


	3. 3

**g:** so did anyone see matt during the first few periods or??

 **JD:** no, he didnt show up in english

 **JD:** maybe he's sick or smth

 **dylan:** he's not sick lol

 **JD:** well you would know ;)

 **dylan:** what the fuck stop acting like we're still together

 **Charles:** who wana bet he's watching porn or some shit hahaha

 **Daniel:** not that I know him but uh

 **Daniel:** he kind of does seem like a person who skips school to jerk off

 **JD:** dan-dan knows wassup

 **Daniel:** :D

 **Charles:** he watches the weirdest shit i sWEAR

 **Charles:** like you dont wanna know what kinda shit he's into like no

 **dylan:** unfortunately i already do 

 **g:** you are disgusting

 **JD:** stfu butterfly man you want jordon to tie you up

 **dylan:** I SCREAMING TRUE TRUE TRUE 

 **g:** um what???can you not

 **dylan:** my god dont act like we havent talked abt this when we were drunk

 **Daniel:** THISI IS SO FUNNY IM TRYING NOT TO LAUGH

 **Charles:** i am so turned on

 **JD:** ohhhh;))))

 **g:** WHAT

 **Charles:** im just kidding 

 **Charles:**  dipshit

 **Daniel:** oh my god

-

 **Charles:** matt just came into class whats up sheep

 **Matty:** What happened 

 **Matty:** OH MY GOD

 **Matty:** GUYS I WAS SLEEPIGN

 **Matty:** Also fuck you Dylan, you weren't complaining when whfr dffFDHYSOFDGJF dsfana 

 **Matty:** Jordon grabbed my phone.

 **JD:** bless 

 **Charles:** you're welcome

 **Daniel:**  Im crying what the fuck

 **JD:** you're not crying 

 **Daniel:** ._.

 **dylan:** WHAT KIND OF MYSPACE EMOTICONS

 **dylan:** BUT ANWYAYS yall remember that bitchass aron or whatever his name is?

 **Charles:** obviously yeah

 **dylan:** yeah he's having a party tomorrow we should go

 **JD:** why the fuck would we go to his party anyway 

 **JD:** you know we arent in good terms anymore

 **dylan:** we dont need to talk to him dude..

 **g:** i mean..free alcohol so im in i guess

 **JD:** ok same

 **Charles:** yea, danny you in?

 **Daniel:** oh I've never been to one before actually..i mean i have been but i left pretty soon

 **dylan:** you're coming then ayyy

 **g:** tbh i need a fuck so i would go anyways

 **dylan:** JORDON GET ASS

 **JD:** FFUCK DHAHAHSHAHFHHHA

 **g:**  i just nugded dylan and he fell off his chair


End file.
